


miss u, luv birkoff

by merryghoul



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles/Ficlets [14]
Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you sure Percy isn't tracking this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	miss u, luv birkoff

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt ["any, any, txt." ](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/131052.html?thread=6117100#cmt6117100)

**Birkoff:** you sure Percy isn't tracking this?

 **Sonya:** Yes.

 **Birkoff:** really wish I could be w/you right now. fucking Division. fucking Percy. at least Nikita, Michael and Alex are 30,000 feet up in the air right now so I can be alone in our base at peace for once

 **Sonya:** Thank goodness for those silly mobile device rules on airplanes. What are you doing?

 **Birkoff:** you really wanna know?

 **Sonya:** Yes. It's a way to pretend like we're working, except Percy's run out of ways to torment others. And it's not like you're working for Nikita and her allies right now, either.

 **Birkoff:** okay. I'm beating my meat, thinking of you

 **Sonya:** TMI, Birkoff.

 **Birkoff:** hey, you asked what I was doing


End file.
